Free Floating
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: His baby blue eyes blinked as he looked up into the crystal clear water above. He knew he should be drowning...but for some reason, he wasn't... DxS. Oneshot.


**Heya everyone! I did the thirty hour famine! WHOOT! And great news for people reading Intertwined: Deception, All Is Fair in love and war, and internal struggles: I AM UPDATING TOMORROW! But for now, here's a oneshot that got my writing skills flowing again! I don't own DP. The italicized words are flashbacks, and regular...is well...regular! Enjoy!**

His baby blue eyes blinked as he looked up into the crystal clear water above. He knew he should be drowning...but for some reason, he wasn't. The sun reflected its ray on the top of the ocean, making a beautiful rainbow on the top of the water. He smiled and weakly tried to reach for it, but he couldn't. His raven hair tumbled around as he swam upward. The surface seemed to be going farther and farther away. His eyebrows creased in frustration, and his feet kicked harder. The surface was TAUNTING him, making him work so hard for the air he could not reach. It piled more and more water upon him, making him short of breath. Flashes of his life passed before his eyes...

_He was in first grade. His ghost obsessed parents had dragged him and his older sister to Amity Park, the ghost capital of the world. He didn't like scary new places, so he commonly could be found with his sister. One day his mom told him that he had to go to school by himself. He cried and pleaded for his beloved sister to go with him, but his parents were insistent. There he was, standing outside the doorway of his second grade class, holding his mother's hand. She squeezed his tiny hand one last time, and kissed his head. She began walking away, and he chased after her, wanting to be by her side once more. Another small hand touched his as he turned around. A small girl with black hair smiled at him._

_"It's okay, she'll be back..." said the girl. He rubbed his face with a balled up fist and sniffed._

_"Really?" he asked, clearly not sure if he could trust this girl. The girl nodded._

_"Uh huh...come on! You can sit by me and Tucky! My name is Sam..." Sam said as she dragged him into the giant classroom. She stopped suddenly and turned around._

_"What's your name?" Sam asked. He fiddled with a pencil._

_"Daniel..." he whispered. Sam smiled._

_"Daniel sounds so..." she paused, looking for the right word. Sam snapped her chubby fingers._

_"Weird. I'll call you Danny!" The newly named Danny laughed._

_"Only if I can call you Sammy!" he said. Sam frowned and crossed her arms._

_"Fine...but only if we're alone, kay? Or else." she threatened. Danny nodded in agreement._

The sun seemed to be going farther and farther away... Danny kicked even more ferociously, his arms gracefully pushing towards the surface...

_Seventh grade was a terrible time for Danny. Dash had found a new hobby: to pick on Danny. He had stuffed him into various lockers, trash cans, anything that you can stuff a human being into. And Danny hated it. Oh, he tried to talk back, but he discovered that caused more pain. So he kept his mouth shut and just took it on. Sam was infuriated, and she had wanted to teach Dash a lesson he would never forget..._

_"AHHHH! WHO PUT TEDDY BEARS IN MY LOCKER?" raged Dash as he ran down the hallway. His eyes landed on his favorite victim._

_"FENTURD!" hissed Dash. Danny quivered in fear._

_"It wasn't me!" insisted Danny as he backed up into his locker._

_"Oh really? Then WHO DID IT?" questioned Dash._

_"I did, but I have to say, you have quite the collection of teddy bears at home..." said a cheerful voice._

_Dash's face turned bright red as multiple students began to laugh. Sam stood there, a big smile across her face._

_"Fenturd, I didn't know that your girlfriend was sticking up for you now! Tough guy!" sneered Dash. Both Sam and Danny turned a deep vermillion as they protested:_

_"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"_

A small smile made it's way to Danny's parched lips. The sun seemed to be doing fine shining by itself...it didn't need him...

_"Da-Danny?" questioned Sam shakily, dipping her feet in the ocean. Danny looked up, and rested his toned arms on the dock._

_"What is it Sammy?" he teased. Sam blushed, but her face soon turned serious._

_"Do you lo-love me?" she choked out. Danny's face turned bright red._

_"Of course I do...I l-love you..." he whispered. Sam, apparently pleased with that answer, leaned down to kiss him._

_"I love you too..." she said softly. And that's all he heard a few seconds later, expect for her piercing scream._

_"DANNY!"_

He smiled faintly once more... She... Had loved him... And that was enough. Her face was all he saw as his world turned black...

Her pale hand gripped his motionless one. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at the clock. Seven hours since he had fallen in the ocean and almost drowned. The doctors said that they were doing the best they could, but it would have to be a miracle. She hoped and prayed for those seven hours for a miracle, by the clean hospital bed where Danny laid. The heart monitor was going slower and slower...and then... Stopped. Sam let out a cry of anguish and broke out sobbing. She didn't notice, however, that the heart rate was increasing quickly. Ten heart rates per minute. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Fifty.

"S-Sam...?" croaked Danny as he opened up his eyes. Sam bolted up and began to cry again. Her arms wrapped around him as she murmured praises.

"Thank you God...thank you..." she said. Danny smiled weakly and hugged her back. The doctors, to say the least, were astonished.

** Tada! Review please! :D**


End file.
